Eternité
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Quand Matt se pose des questions dans le noir, loin des rires de Mohinder et de Molly... Mathinder


_Hellowe. Voilà, pour reprendre mon activité en tant qu'auteur de ffnet (un compte que j'ai lamentablement laissé tomber depuis pas mal de temps) j'ai décidé de poster ce petit truc._

_C'est censé être un drabble de 500 mots. Attention aux âmes sensibles, ceci est un Mathinder (Matt x Mohinder), tiré de la saison deux. Donc un couple. Donc du yaoi. Mais attention, je précise qu'il n'y a que du fluff, j'ai coupé bien avant que ça vire au PG-13 ou NC-17. _

_Il fut un temps où j'ai eu un gros faible pour ces deux-là, gros faible que je conserve jusqu'à maintenant, bien que la série ait vachement déviée concernant le fait que Matt et Mohinder se partagent Molly et vivent dans le même appart. _

_***Spoiler alert*** (même que exit Molly à la saison 3, même que c'est pas juste, j'adorais le perso trop choupi)***Fin du Spoiler* **_

_Cette fic a été inspirée par une très bonne fic anglaise que j'ai (un peu plagiée) remixée à ma sauce. Elle date de début décembre 2008, un peu poussiéreuse donc. Still, je l'aime bien._

_Pour l'histoire originale, c'est le quatrième point de la fic "Ten Things I Hate About You And Why I Love You For Them" par DeMarcos. Allez la lire en entier !!!  
_

_Bon ben voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._

_Kitty'scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture._

Il semblait à Matt que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était assis là, dans le noir dans la cuisine à écouter chaque éclat de rire de Molly et l'accent de Mohinder qui changeait sa voix à chaque nouveau personnage de l'histoire qu'il était en train de lire à la petite. Chaque son s'accompagnait d'un pincement au cœur et Matt sembla un instant considérer la possibilité de se noyer dans sa tasse de café comme une mort douce et enviable.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Pour une fois Mohinder avait réussi à attraper un vol de retour à temps pour être à la maison en même temps que lui et ils avaient partagé ensemble un vrai repas.

D'accord, c'était des pizzas commandées par le policier et le généticien avait froncé les sourcils en signe de désapprobation mais il avait finalement accepté à ce que cette "aberration diététique" franchisse le pas de la porte. Ils avaient mangé dans le canapé devant la télé, Molly allongée à leurs pieds sur le tapis. Pour Matt c'était suffisant. Ils étaient la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Ils avaient ensuite mis la fillette au lit et le policier lui avait embrassé le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la chambre, il avait entendu la petite voix de l'enfant lui demander de lui lire une histoire. "Pour éviter les cauchemars". Heureux, il avait accepté et s'était assis à côté d'elle pour commencer la lecture.

Au bout de quelques pages de lecture laborieuse, Molly l'interrompit en posant sa petite main sur la sienne et en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mohinder avait remarqué l'incident, avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Matt et lui avait gentiment pris le livre des mains. L'indien lui avait alors adressé un sourire comme pour lui dire qu'il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Il avait reprit à sa suite, s'asseyant à la place de Matt sur le lit. Ni le conteur ni la petite, plongés dans une histoire de fées et de dragons, ne remarquèrent le sourire fané sur le visage de Matt et c'est à peine si le généticien leva la tête lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce.

Au moment où il avait sentit la main de Molly sur la sienne et qu'il avait vu le sourire de Mohinder quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Entendre la petite voix de Molly lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute... Il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de hurler et de pleurer qu'à moment précis. Il s'était senti rejeté. De la manière la plus tendre et la plus aimante possible mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose : il avait été mis à l'écart.

Foutue histoires. Foutue dyslexie. Il grinça des dents et essaya de se calmer, de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à quel point il voulait être celui qui faisait rire Molly par ses histoires, ni à quel point il voulait la voir essayer de résister au sommeil, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules, dans un effort vain de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La tête remplie d'idées noires, le brun n'entendit pas le bruit de la lumière qui s'éteignait dans la chambre, ni celui, léger, des pieds nus de Mohinder qui s'approchaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'homme se nouer autour de son cou et son nez se frotter tendrement contre sa nuque qu'il s'aperçut de la présence du professeur.

"Si tu continues à boire du café à cette heure-ci, tu ne vas jamais réussir à dormir et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à te tenir compagnie dans ta veille. ça se finit en général sur l'oreiller et je suis trop épuisé par le voyage en classe éco pour faire des folies avec mon corps.

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il murmura aussi doucement que possible :

"ça va ?"

Le souffle à ses oreilles était chaud et rassurant mais il ne l'était pas assez pour réconforter Matt. Ce dernier évita la question qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de déballer sur la table tout en vrac sa colère, sa frustration et sa tristesse.

"Elle dort ?

- Comme un bébé."

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le policier attablé devant une tasse de café noir froid et le visage de l'indien enfoui dans son cou. Rien ne bougeait. Puis Matt entendit la voix étouffée de son amant qui émanait de son cou :

"Chacun a droit à ses moments de faiblesse, Matt. Même les policiers télékinésistes qui sauvent le monde et qui s'occupent à merveille d'une petite fille de neuf ans.

- Je ne m'en occupe pas "à merveille". Je ne peux pas lui lire d'histoires.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On sait que ce n'est pas ta faute."

Mohinder ponctua sa réplique par un baiser dans le cou. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Matt se leva d'un bond, se retournant vers Mohinder et gesticulant avec fureur, parlant de la voix la plus basse qu'il lui était possible d'adopter à un moment pareil. Il aurait voulu hurler et tempêter, déversant un trop plein de sentiments indésirables hors de sa cage thoracique, mais il avait trop peur de réveiller la fillette.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Mais je suis incapable de ne lui lire ne serait-ce que deux pages du Gentil Petit Henry...

- Du Courageux Petit Henry.

- ... Sans buter sur une phrase, sans m'emmêler dans les mots...

- Elle voyait que tu avais de la peine, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a arrêté.

- Mais pour l'instant je suis là, assis dans le noir à ruminer pendant que vous vous amusez...

- Tu pouvais rester. Rien ne t'en empêchait.

- Non Mohinder, tout m'en empêchait ! Ta voix, ses rires, votre joie à tous les deux. La lumière. Je voudrais pouvoir lui lire ne serait-ce qu'une seule histoire sans bégayer lamentablement. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire pour elle, pendant qu'elle veut encore des histoires pour s'endormir. Elle va grandir trop vite... Je ne pourrais jamais lui lire d'histoires !"

Il conclua sa tirade et fit face à l'indien qui semblait attendre qu'il ai fini, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé. Il avait l'air à la fois perplexe et en colère, des émotions qu'il était rare de voir se peindre sur son visage d'habitude serein.

-Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, d'accord. Tu ne liras jamais d'histoires à Molly parce que tu fais de la salade de lettres dans ta tête et que tu inverses les mots.

Il s'approcha de Matt et enfonça son doigt dans le torse du policier, tandis qu'il articulait clairement une phrase terrible : Tu ne seras jamais capable de lui en lire une.

Il recula ensuite, l'air toujours féroce et continua :

- Mais rentres toi bien ça dans le crâne, Matthew Parkman, les histoires ne sont pas toutes écrites dans des bouquins. Il y en a aussi une tonne ici.

Il pointa du doigt la tête du policier et s'en rapprocha un peu plus pour poser sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Son visage s'était radouci.

- Et surtout ici. Ecoute Matt, tu es en vie. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et tu as échappé à la mort. Chaque fois que j'entends les battements de ton cœur, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre me parler. Et tu sais ce qu'il me dit ? "Je suis là. Toujours là. Toujours là." Tu ne crois pas que ça a plus d'importance que de lire une histoire ? Elle t'aime. _**Je**_ t'aime. Je ne te permettrais pas de te rendre malheureux pour une simple histoire de pattes de mouches sur des feuilles blanches."

Le généticien retira doucement sa main de la poitrine de son amant pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

Ses boucles noires et soyeuses chatouillèrent le visage de Matt qui restait interdit devant une telle débauche de sentiments. Puis les paroles de Mohinder prirent sens dans son esprit et il murmura un seul mot, dégageant doucement ses bras de l'étreinte de l'indien pour l'emprisonner à son tour. Merci. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter et il déposa un baiser sur le front de Mohinder avant de quémander ses lèvres tandis que ses mains s'égaraient du côté de la taille du professeur.

Tout contre ses lèvres il entendit Mohinder souffler :

- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains...

Matt sourit.

- Et si je veux être vilain ?


End file.
